Great curls and sexy legs
by happy molecule
Summary: After the fellowship goes mad, Boromir is forced to battle zombie fish, exploding Istari's and singing elves to return Aragorn to Rivendell.
1. the evils of ruffling a Hobbit's hair

A/N: This is very bizarre.  I am very sorry.  I don't know what came over me.  Blame my swimming coach for making me swim so far.  It starts when the fellowship is camped on Caradhras (the big evil mountain)

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to my chlorine-saturated, de-oxygenated (hey that rhymes!) brain.  And Aragorn who lives in my fridge.

"Give Frodo the ring," Aragorn ordered.  Boromir shook himself out of his reverie and trudged through the snow towards the pair.  He handed the ring to Frodo, grinned and ruffled the hobbit's hair.  Frodo screamed.

"Look what you did to my hair!" he yelled, and immediately began sobbing inconsolably.  

"Now look what you did, Boromir!"  Aragorn exclaimed.

"ME?!" Boromir yelled back.  "Maybe if you didn't coddle him so much-"

He stopped mid-sentence, realising what he said.  Boromir cringed, expecting his head to be removed from his shoulders any second now.  Aragorn was very touchy about his relationship with the hobbits.

            Instead Boromir heard a very disturbing noise.  He looked up, not quite believing what his ears were hearing.  His eyes confirmed it.  Aragorn was _crying!_

"He thinks I'm soft!" he wailed.

Legolas immediately rushed to his friend's side and hugged him tight.

No you're not.  You're absolutely perfect," he said in a soothing voice.  Aragorn looked up at the elf's face.  Legolas smiled down at him.  Aragorn screamed.  

"Legolas is gay!!!!" he yelled and ran away.  Legolas began sobbing

"Aragorn doesn't love me!"

Gimli felt compelled to go and aid the stricken elf.  He began to waddle towards Legolas.  All of a sudden he caught sight of his reflection in Legolas' shiny face.

"I'm ugly!" he bawled.  He collapsed and began rocking slowly, "singing" to himself.  Boromir shuddered.  That was NOT a good noise.

            Without warning, Sam began running in circles.  

"Mr Frodo's hair!" he blubbered.  His pack went flying off his back and bounced down the mountainside.

"The pipe weed! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pippin shrieked.  He began sobbing hysterically.  Merry noticed him and began sobbing hysterically as well, since he always copied Pippin. 

Boromir was becoming more and more bewildered.  What the hell was going on with the fellowship?!  He heard a noise and caught sight of Gandalf tramping across the snow towards them.

"Gandalf!" Boromir cried in relief.  Surely this all-knowing wizard would know what to do!

            Gandalf looked, and seemed to notice the distraught fellowship for the first time.

"NOOOOOOO!" he hollered.  "Emotions!  Can-not-deal-"  

And immediately hr exploded.  Boromir was splattered with what he hoped was blood.  He slowly turned, took a long look at his companions and ran straight into the mountainside.


	2. Boromir's punishment

Boromir awoke to find himself lying on a comfortable bed.  He immediately knew something was wrong.  His eyes flung open.  Where the hell was he?!

"Do not worry," a sweet voice murmured behind him.  "You are safe here."

Boromir turned around to find a gorgeous elf-lady adjusting her clinging robe over her curvy body.  He was flabbergasted by her beauty.  She had to be the most divine elf he had ever seen and he politely told her so.

"Considering the only other elves you have ever see are Legolas and Elrond, that isn't much of a compliment," she replied.  Boromir blushed.  Suddenly he remembered who he was.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in Lothlorien," she responded.  "And the Lady is waiting to meet you."

Boromir was filled with a sense of dread.  He had heard many bad things about this place.  Nevertheless he followed the elf to the Lady's chambers.

"By the way, all the bad things you have heard about this place and merely dwarf lies, and they were probably about some other place," the elf-lady said in one breath and passed out.

            Boromir stood outside the room for a while, not knowing whether or not he was supposed to enter.  So he stood there and stood there.  And stood there.  And stood there.  And stood there.  And stood there.  And stood there.  And stood there.  And stood there.  And stood there.  And stood th-

"WHERE THE HELL IS BOROMIR?!" someone screamed from inside.

"Eeep!"

"IS THAT YOU?!"  

No response from Boromir.

"I CAN SEE YOU!"

Boromir stood silent, hoping that the scary person wouldn't notice him standing out here.

"Come in, please."

"There is no way in hell I am going in _there!" Boromir muttered as he waled through the door._

            Inside was a tall, noble looking elf-lady with very funky hair.  She looked him up and down, then licked him arm.  Her breathe smelt of processed meats.

"Hello Boromir," she crooned.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I know many things, son of Denethor."

She gazed at him for a very long time, and her look seemed to penetrate his very shoe.  Boromir blushed and giggled nervously.

"But, Steward of Gondor, I do not know how the fellowship came to be so….disturbed…."

Boromir yawned.

"Well Frodo started sobbing, and then Aragorn started wailing, so then Legolas began weeping, and then-"

"Wait a second.  Why did Frodo start sobbing?"

"Coz I ruffled his hair."

"YOU _RUFFLED _A HOBBIT'S _HAIR_?!" she glared menacingly at him.  Boromir was reminded of the time he had gotten overly drunk and tried to make out with the peanut butter.  His cat had given him the EXACT same look.

"SO IT WAS _YOU WHO SENT THEM MAD?!"_

"NO!"  
"IT SO WAS YOU STUPID POOPY!!! YOU ARE SENTENCED TO IMPRISONMENT WITH YOUR COMPANIONS FOR ONE WEEK!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-wait a second, you can't lock us away.  We have to go destroy the ring."

Galadriel looked perplexed.

Oh THAT ring!" she said finally, laughing heartily.  "That was just a ruse to get Aragorn off his sexy ass so Elrond could spend some quality time with Glorfindel- I mean Haldir- I mean Arwen," she giggled.  "Yeah that's it, so he could spend some time with his "daughter".  We destroyed the real one years ago."

"So you mean I came ALL this way and went through ALL of that just to help some elf get some randomn ranger out of the house?!"

"To help the Lord of Rivendell get his foster son, Isildur's heir, out of the house." Galadriel added "helpfully".  Boromir collapsed and began vibrating with self pity.  Galadriel poked him for a while, then laughed remorsefully and threw him into a "room" with the rest of the fellowship.


	3. Day One

Boromir finally stopped vibration after being stood on for the past 10 hours.  He looked up.

"You're lying on Merry!" Pippin yelled.  Boromir rolled over, and, sure enough, on the floor was Merry, who now resembled a pancake.  A blur quick as an amoeba dashed across the room, grabbed the Merry pancake and immediately began eating it.  Boromir realised the blur was in fact Gimli.  Pippin screamed.

"Stop eating Merry!" he yelled.  The cannibalistic dwarf ignored him.  Pippin yanked out his trusty flaming prawn and threw it at the dwarf, whose beard caught alight.  He took one look at it and ate it.  Boromir was so disgusted that he burped.  Gimli's ear pricked up at the sound.  He smiled evilly.

"Eeep!'  Boromir searched desperately around the room for someone sane to save him.  

            On the other side of the room, Aragorn was rocking back and forth, whispering to himself.  Legolas was attempting to use a tampon.  Gimli was eating the remains of Merry. Frodo was attempting to hang himself, whilst Sam was knitting him a scarf to "keep you toes warm while you're hanging there".  And Pippin was-

Pippin was burning down the room.  

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Boromir screamed.  Pippin laughed manically.  Boromir attempted to put out the fire, but to no avail.  The fire quickly spread.  Boromir soon found himself on the ground, gasping for air.


	4. The magical baby

Boromir awoke to find himself in a new room.  As he opened his eyes, he screamed.  The room was psychedelic pink!  Someone clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't make a sound!"  it hissed.  Boromir turned to find Sam glaring at him.  "You'll wake the baby!"

"What baby?" Boromir asked, looking around the room.  Why the hell would someone put a baby in a room with these psychos?!

"Duh!  That baby!" Sam said, pointing at the roof.

"Ok…" Boromir said, slowly edging away from the hobbit.  He ran to the safety of Aragorn's corner.

"Aragorn!  Sam's scaring me and so is Gimli and I wanna go home and-"

He suddenly noticed Aragorn wasn't moving.

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn continued to stare ahead unblinkingly.

"Honey?" Boromir asked tentatively.

There was no response.  Boromir screamed.

"Aragorn's dead!"

Legolas rushed over.

"WHAT?!"

"Aragorn's dead!"

Legolas poked him frantically.

"He's alive," he said finally, sighing with relief.  

"How can he be?!  Look at him!"

"Well he's still breathing!"

"Why is he like that then?!"

They both looked at Aragorn, who was still in a catatonic state.  Legolas shrugged.  

"He hasn't been himself since the arrival of the baby."

"That's right.  The baby…."  Boromir slowly edged away from Legolas.  Suddenly.......

A BABY FELL THROUGH THE ROOF!

A baby that resembled….

ARAGORN!

            Aragorn leapt up and flew through the air, managing to catch the baby in his mouth before it hit the ground.  Everyone clapped at his skill and sexy body.  Carefully placing the baby on the ground, he barked and instantly began licking himself.  Aragorn's baby stood up and morphed into…A MINI FEMALE SMITH!  She looked around and straightened and dusted off her perfectly tailored suit.  When she was sufficiently spotless, she pulled a pair of sunglasses from her breast pocket and placed them on.  Smithette then walked up to Gimli and slapped him hard across the face.

"I take it you know what that was for."

Gimli looked up at Smithette, shaking his head in hunger.

"Well you ARE the ruffler of hobbit hair, are you not?"

"Uh, that would be me!" Boromir mumbled, not realising he was digging his own grave as he stepped out of the six foot hole he had dug.  What was going to happen to him now?!

"YOU?!  When I first heard about this atrocious crime, I was certain that only a DWARF would be foolish enough to do such a thing.  But a MAN?!  You bring shame to your race!"  She stroked her chin.  "Now to think of a sufficient punishment…."

"Hey!  Galadriel already punished me!  She looked me in here with these….things!"

"Hey!"  Legolas cried, outraged.  "I'm not a thing.  I'm an elf!  And a sexy one at that!"

Boromir scoffed.

"Sexy?  YOU?!"

Legolas attempted to throw his tampon at her, only to let go at the wrong moment, hitting himself in the face instead.  Smithette smirked.

"Your punishment?  Your punishment it to make my precious daddy fall in love with Legolas."

"NEVER!  Aragorn's MY sexy bitch!"  Boromir cleared his throat and looked around shiftily.  "I mean, you can't make me!"

"If you don't, I will tell daddy that you stole his eyebrows!"

"Ok, OK!  I'LL DO IT!!!!!!!!"

Smithette tapped her kneecap and disappeared into fat air.

            Boromir looked at Legolas.  He was trying to untangle himself from his oversized fishnet stockings.  He sighed.  This was going to be a LONG task……


	5. Never sing the banana boat song

A/N: Ok, I know it's been a LOOOOOOONG time since I updated but I have been otherwise occupied and for that I apologise.  Rotk was mad.  I am happy :) 

Boromir sighed and walked over to Legolas.  _It's the only way I'm going to get out of here, he repeatedly told himself.  He sat down and forced himself to smile.  _

"So, I, uh, hear that you wanna get together with Aragorn…."

Legolas nodded.

"You want some help?"

Legolas eyed him suspiciously.

"You.  Help.  Me?"

Boromir shrugged.

"Sure.  Why not?"

Legolas leapt up and hugged him enthusiastically.  Boromir awkwardly hugged him back.  Then, stepping back, he looked Legolas up and down.  He shuddered when he got to his legs.  

"Ok, the first thing we need to do is SHAVE THOSE LEGS!"

"SHAVE MY LEGS?!" Legolas cried, horrified.  "But my legs aren't hairy!"

"Then what's this?"

Boromir yanked up the leg of his pants to reveal a leg sporting an abnormal forest of hair.

"That's your leg," Legolas stated calmly.

"Oh.  Shit." Boromir did a double take.  "No its not! That's your leg, Legolas Greenleaf!"

Legolas shattered into tiny little pieces.

"Ok!  I admit it!  My legs are hairy!"

Boromir consoled him whilst Sam hastily super glued him back together.  
"Don't worry.  It's ok.  We can fix your hair problems."

Legolas looked up at him hopefully.  Well, as hopefully as an elf-shaped teapot could look.  

Really?"

"Of course!" Boromir stood up and helped Legolas to his feet.  He dragged Sam over to join them, and the three gathered together in a small huddle.

"Ok, now this is what we need to do," Boromir said, drawing a diagram in the dust on the floor.  The three of them got into a line and began to sing and dance.

"Banana boat! Doo doo doo doo. Banana boat! Its 30 plus! Banana boat! It lasts for hours and hours and hours doo doo doo doo doo doo doo!"

            Suddenly there was a loud, girlish scream.

"I HATE THAT SONG!!!!!" a booming voice boomed.  "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, CAPTAIN BOROMIR!"

A blinding flash flashed.  There was a deafening crash of thunder. The three screamed and hid behind Aragorn.  The lights flickered creepily.  Boromir grabbed onto Aragorn.  Then everything was silent.  The lights slowly went back to normal.  Boromir looked around and found himself clinging onto Sam.  He jumped back, sickened to his big toe.  Sam winked knowingly.  

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted.  "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

To his absolute hunger, there was no response.  He looked around tearfully.

"Aragorn?"

Legolas noticed his anguish and joined in on the cries.

"Aragorn?"

Boromir caught sight of an orc lying in the corner. 

"Tell me where he is," Boromir demanded. "And I may ease your passing."

"Honey, I shrunk Aragorn!"

"You lie!" Legolas screamed.  The orc cackled gleefully, then died.  Out of the corner of his nose, Boromir noticed a small child huddled on the floor.  He cautiously approached it and poked it.  The child leapt up and bit him.

"OW!" Boromir screamed. "You stupid little c-"

Legolas gasped dramatically.

"It's true!  This is mini-Aragorn!"

"Well make him un-mini!"

"I don't know how!"

"Ada!" Estel, also known as mini-Aragorn, sobbed.  Boromir sighed.

"What does he want know?"

"He wants his father."

The light above Boromir's head stopped flicking and began to shine brightly. 

"That's it!" Boromir declared.  "We shall take him to his father!"

Pippin grumbled.

"Who died and made you leader?"

"Aragorn," Boromir retorted.  Sam screamed in horror.

"ARAGORN'S DEAD!"

And with that, he swallowed the last mouthful of Frodo's strychnine and proceeded, quite vocally, to die slowly and painfully.  Nobody noticed.

Steam began to pour from Legolas the teapot.  He was thinking hard.

"Aragorn's father died when he was 2.  He knows this.  So why is he asking for his father?"

"He had to have had some form of a father," Pippin pointedly pointed out.  He turned to Estel.  "Who was your father?"

Estel raised an eyebrow in an accurate impersonation of Elrond.  Boromir cackled madly whilst Pippin hastily re-safety pinned his sides.

"Rivendell it is," Boromir announced.


	6. The similarities of zombies and pervy ho...

A/N: I have stolen quotes/ideas from Undead, lotr, the Simpsons, MGF's "The girl of my dreams is giving me nightmares", Ice Age, my sis' and my defamation of a poster of the Australian Idols, Scary Movie 3, swimming, all aussie adventures, rugrats, matrix and mars attacks.  I dedicate this chapter to my friend and father, Sarah, aka Thranduil, who had the nerve to suggest that Aragorn was my mother.  

Boromir dazed under a tree, absolutely exhausted.  Estel slept soundly in his arms.  Legolas shook him roughly.

"Go away!" Boromir groaned.

"We must move.  It is not safe here.  A shadow and a threat have been growing on my mind."

Boromir removed a cap from the elf's head which read "Springfield Nuclear Power Plant" and threw it into the river.  The three-eyed fish greeted the cap like their long-lost father.

"Better?"

"Much," Legolas answered.  He sat down.  "Still, we must keep watch for anything unusual."

The pair instantly fell asleep.

            Boromir awoke to find Pippin walking towards him, contentedly licking the moss off a rock.

"Where's Gimli?" he asked.  Boromir gently moved Estel and instantly leapt up.  He really didn't want to find the dwarf, but he knew that if he didn't watch his back, then Gimli would soon be chewing on it.  He soon found Gimli standing on his head.  Boromir stared for a bit, open-mouthed, before remembering what he had come for.

"Gimli, we have to go," he announced.  Gimli made no response.

"Gimli? GIMLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, annoyed that he was being ignored.  Nothing happened.  Gimli was as motionless as the rock Pippin had been licking.  Cautiously, Boromir poked the dwarf.  Gimli smoothly toppled over.  Picking himself up, he glared at Boromir.

"Really, that was quite unnecessary.  I heard you the first time."

Boromir blinked.

"I was in the midst of my essential meditation. It is vitally important that-"

"Gimli, why are u speaking in a British accent?"

"Do not call me Gimli.  That name has too many plebeian connotations.  Instead, I may be referred to as…Giml."

            Boromir slowly backed away, turned, and ran for his life.  He knew he was supposed to look after his fellow companion, but frankly, he didn't care.  That 'dwarf' was scary.  And if he didn't get away now, he would never be able to fulfil his dream of having a dream.  And so he ran and ran and ran for a full thirty seconds before finally reaching the others.  He never thought he'd be so glad to see Legolas in his life.  He picked up Estel and announced,

"We're going."

Legolas cocked his head and looked at him plaintively.

"We can't leave without Gimli.  Where is he?"

"He's indulging in his fetish for sponges," Boromir declared, not skipping a beat.

"Never liked the dwarf anyways," Legolas quickly said and followed Boromir.  Pippin struggled to keep up with the two, but soon gave up and fell a few paces behind.  

            The sky opened up and poured down on them.  Boromir scowled and picked up his pace a little.  Legolas frowned.

"This rain comes at an inappropriate time."

"No shit."

Legolas turned to Boromir.

"This is no ordinary rain.  This is _acid _rain."

Boromir opened his mouth to say something brilliant, but was untimely struck on the head by a fish.  He glared at it.

"Why you little-"

The fish leapt up at hi from the ground and tried to bite him.

"ZOMBIE FISH!" Boromir yelled.  He ran as fat as he could, all the while trying to avoid the fish plummeting from the ground.  Behind him, he heard Pippin scream, but he knew that it was too late to save him.  Boromir followed the blonde figure in front of him, who seemed to know where he was going. 

 Legolas dashed into a cave, with Boromir hot on his heels.  He leant against the wall, panting heavily.  Suddenly he heard another familiar panting sound.

"Pervy hobbit fanciers!" Boromir cried. Legolas slapped him on the head and corrected,

"ZOMBIES!"

Realising Legolas was right, Boromir pouted.  Damn zombies.  But as the zombies came closer, Boromir visibly brightened up.  Except that it was dark, so no-one could see him brightening up.  Anyways, he realised that it was time for slashing.

"Do not let them kill us," Legolas whispered.  "For then we will be dead."

And with that, he valiantly charged forward.  Unfortunately he tripped over his pointy shoes and fell to the mercy of the zombies.  The lead one leapt onto him, punched through the elf's skull, drew out his brains and proceeded to eat them.  The zombies behind began moaning softly.

"Brains…brains…"

"Use your brains to help us!" one cried cheerily.

"Brains…brains…delicious brains…"

Legolas stood up and up and joined in on the chant.  Placing Estel on a ledge, Boromir drew his sword and sliced of Legolas' head, grinning as he did.  He had grown fond of the elf. He shook up and can of soft drink that was conveniently sitting in his hand and threw it at the nearest zombie.  He caught it easily and began to drink.  Boromir pulled his trusty stick out of his pocket and threw it at the can.  It exploded on impact, taking out the zombie with it.  Boromir was spattered with blood and what he hoped was gore.  Two more dashed at him.  He deftly tore off the first's head and sliced the second's torso in half.  A pair of legs tottered around for a bit, before collapsing like the diaphragm of the zombie next to it.  

            Boromir sung joyfully as he slashed and sliced his way through the zombies,

"The girl of my dreams is giving me nightmares

I don't know what it means, but she's got multi-coloured hair,

When she stands in the sand I dream of peaches, 

I don't know what that means either…"

With a start, he realised that his efforts were to no avail.  Too late, he remembered that zombies could not be killed by any means available to men.  The zombies, now enraged beyond belief, began to surround him.  Boromir's stomach growled dejectedly.  He would never be able to laugh at a sheep again.

            Suddenly a half-elf, wearing a black, tailored suit burst in.

"Ada!" Estel cried happily.  The half-elf strode purposefully through the crowd of zombies and picked up his son.

"Estel!" he smiled.  Estel hugged him, delighted.  Elrond hugged him back, murmuring something in elvish that Boromir wasn't sure that the child should be hearing.  Or agreeing to.  Around him, the zombies shuffled impatiently, wanting to exact their revenge on Boromir, but not willing to break up the reunion.  Elrond turned to the two elves that had flanked him and ordered in a monotonous voice,

"Destroy them."

            As Boromir watched, the elves pulled out something that vaguely resembled a harp from their suits and began to 'sing',

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,

Silivren penna míriel

O menel aglar elenath!"

The zombies began to wail hideously and cover their ears.

"Na-chared palan-díriel

O galadhremmin ennorath,"

The head's of the zombies began to bulge.

"Fanuilos, le linnathon 

Nef aear, sí nef aearon ! »

And with that, the zombies' heads exploded.  The two elves put away their harps and walked outside.  Elrond, adjusting his sunglasses and swinging Estel onto his back, gingerly stepped over the zombie chunks scattered on the floor.  Boromir followed.


	7. A swan space ship

A/N:  I can't believe Bilbo was Jack the Ripper!  Last chapter.  Enjoy.

Elrond walked to the top of a mountain and towards a space ship conveniently waiting there.  Estel clambered from Elrond's back and ran to Boromir.  He hugged his knees tightly, announcing,

"Ada's taking me to Valinor!" and ran into the space ship, which Boromir now realised resembled a swan.  Elrond cast off his suit and began to walk towards the space ship.  Boromir gasped as he caught sight of the half-elf's bellybutton.  It was sticking out!

"You're an alien!" he accused.  Elrond smirked.

"I'm not so bad, once you get to know me."

And with that, he stepped inside the space ship, which instantly took off.

            Boromir stood there for a few moments, staring at the space where the space ship had been.  With a jolt, Boromir realised he was standing on Caradhras once again.

"Well I'm back," he said, and instantly burst into tears.   


End file.
